Pheonix
by samfroh33
Summary: Max was kicked out of the Flock 4 years ago. What happens when they reenter her life, and enter the one place where she could forget about who she used to be?
1. Prologue

_"Max," Angel, my little girl said to me, taking my hand and pulling me towards the cave we were currently staying in."We're holding a Flock meeting." The Flock was sitting around a fire, talking quietly amongst themselves. It looked pretty peaceful, but something was off._

_ As I entered the cave everyone stood up, snarling. What was this? Did I do something wrong?_

_ I started to talk, but Iggy stopped me. "Leave," he growled. I gasped. What was going on?_

_ "Traitor," Gazzy yelled, trying to launch himself at me, but Nudge held him back. She looked at me with so much hate I didn't even know she was capable of. "How could you do this to us?"_

_ "What did I do? I don't know what you're talking about? " I had no idea what they were talking about._

_ "You very well do know," Angel said, yanking her hand out of mine, and ran over by Fang. "You filthy, lying wretch, how could you do this to us?" I backed up against the wall as Fang came and stood in front of me menacingly._

_ "Leave now, Max. Before someone gets hurt." I have to admit, I started to cry at that final betrayal. They advanced towards me and I ran out of the cave, unfurling my wings as I leapt into the air, never to see them again. At least, that's what I thought._

The Basics: Characters

Maximum Ride/Bianca Rise: Commander of Phoenix Fire

Kelsey Hamilton: Second in Command of Phoenix Fire

River: Commander of Phoenix Water

Blake Moore: Commander of Phoenix Earth

Ember Shultz: Explosives Master (Phoenix Water)

Nicolas Shaw: Communications Officer (Phoenix Water)

Jonathon Nicolson: Weapons Master (Phoenix Water)

Benevolence Rise: Interrogator (Phoenix Fire)

Celia DuBorg: Head Healer (Phoenix Earth)

Alexxis: Founder of the Phoenix Operation

Annalise: Founder of the Phoenix Operation

And of course . . . . . The Flock

Operation Phoenix:

Branch One: Phoenix Fire. The elite team, in charge of operations. Commander: Bianca Rise.

Branch Two: Phoenix Earth. The healing and experimentation/inventing team. Commander: Blake.

Branch 3: Phoenix Water. The communications and technology team. Commander: River.

Branch 4: Phoenix Air. Recruit training branch. Alexxis runs the whole thing. Bianca is the lead instructor.

Mission: to take down Itex once and for all. (I know it sounds cheesy, but go with the flow people.)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Abort mission," a mechanical voice droned. I groaned as this new piece of info blared through my headset. I was just about to finish a new level on the mission trainer obstacle course, but nooooo, I had to be called away to do something else. I want some respect people!

Okay, so you probably already know me as the incredible, indescribable, Maximum Ride. But since the Flock (the filthy, lying traitors) kicked me out, I've joined the Phoenix Operation and go by the name Bianca Rise, or B.

Anyway, I grumbled to myself all the way to Lexx's office. She and her sister Annalise are the heads of the whole shebang I now call my life. They're also the only ones who know about my past, besides my best friend and second in command, Kels.

I opened Lexx's office and stepped in.

"Hey B. Let's get right to it shall we? We have found some recruits in Goode County, California. There are five of them, between the ages of ten and eighteen. We need you to convince them to come here. If they join the wrong side, everything we have done could be lost. You will find their profiles on your laptop. All your normal gadgets have been packed in a bag in your room, along with a suitcase to pack your clothes. We expect you back exactly a week from tomorrow, with or without the recruits. You'll be leaving in a private jet tomorrow at seven A.M. sharp." I sighed. Whenever Lexx is worried she becomes very businesslike.

"Lexx, what's _really_ going on? I know something is bothering you," I pressed. She looked down, pushing her hair out of her eyes and twiddling with her fingers.

"You're going to kill me for this," she said, bighting her lip.

"Lexx."

"Okay. The recruits are people you know very well. The Flock." I screamed and stormed out of the room.

Then I decided I would most likely get out of it if I got mad in the room. So I stormed right back in.

"How could you do this to me? You know I never want to see them again, and then you decide to bring them here? The one place where I know they won't find me? How could you do this? What did I do?" Lexx calmly waited until my very childish temper tantrum was over. This, I might add, took a loooong time. As you probably guessed, I have a _bit_ of a temper. Okay, that's a lie, it's a huge temper.

"Look, B. It's simple. We need them. We need more recruits, and we could use their skills. You have to think of it as taking one for the team. We're so close, but just don't have enough people." Thinking it over, I realized I was being really selfish. Lexx was right. We needed more people. My team was good for small group operations, but to take down Itex would need more than what we have.

So, reluctantly, I went back to the dorm I share with Kels, Em, and Ben to start packing for tomorrow. God, kill me now.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._ God damn it, it can't be morning. I wasn't more sleep!

"B, can you please turn that off. The rest of us still get to sleep you know," someone whispered groggily from across the room.

"Thanks for being so supportive," I whispered back as I turned off my alarm, and got dressed in the dark.

I grabbed my suitcase, shoulder bag, and the snacks I had prepared last night. Hey, what can I say, I've changed. I can cook now, and have a great fashion sense. No thanks to _them_.

Anyway the flight took about 1 hour, so by the time I got to the school class was about to start. I rushed to the office to get my schedule.

"Damn it, I'm already late," I heard someone shout from around the corner. Since my "locker" was in that direction I decided to check it out. Not that it was anything important.

As I turned the corner my breath caught in my throat. It was Nudge. She looked so pretty, with her hair in gentle waves, her brown eyes shining. I miss them sometimes, even if they are filthy, lying traitors. You know? Okay you probably don't. But still.

I walked silently to my locker with my head down. I know, they won't recognize me, but it was a natural reflex. You can't blame me. Wait, don't answer that. You can blame me for a lot of stuff.

I shoved my stuff in my locker, making sure to keep my cell in my back pocket, and applied a quick coat of mascara. There. Just like a new girl on her first day of school. I hope.

As I entered the locker room (my first class was gym) I was bombarded with the smell of those cheesy perfumes you can buy for 100 bucks. Jeez. Do you really need to smell like "spring flowers" that bad?

Anyway, as soon as I stepped in the door some red head chick came and stood in front of me menacingly. The look didn't exactly work for her. She only came up to my shoulder. Hm, reminds me of The Red Haired Wonder. Mental shudder.

"Who are you? You better not be trying to be the new It girl, because it's never going to happen. No one is better than me." I ignored the obnoxious voice coming from below me.

"Did you hear something? I can't seem to place where that noise is coming from." Hey, I couldn't help myself. She was just so damn ridiculous. And this girl is popular why?

"Then maybe you should get your sight checked, because I'm right here, you bitch." I looked down at her. Ooh, she was in for it now.

I crouched down to her eye level. "I'm sorry sweetie, but I think you're in the wrong building. The elementary school is across the street." A few girls in the back laughed, and I'll admit, it was pretty damn funny to see her face go beat red in about 2 seconds.

"You did not just say that."

"Actually, I did. Do you need to get your hearing checked?" She snorted, and flipped her hair over her shoulders, then waltzed off towards the gym with her minions right behind her.

I snorted, trying to hold in the laughter that wanted to overwhelm me.

"Listen up!" I winced as the gym coach blew his whistle and shouted.

"Today the seniors will be running, and the freshmen will be doing physical fitness testing! Meet your teacher by the place I just assigned. Go!" Apparently the gym classes were mixed grade levels. What a stupid idea.

I went to the track with the rest of the seniors. And guess who I saw waiting by the track and meeting up with the snob I now know to be called Lisa? Did I hear someone guess Fang? Ding, ding, ding, give the reader a prize! You guessed right! And Fang was back to his red head loving ways. See what happens when I'm not there?

I think the world is against me today. First off, I see Nudge and my heart breaks all over again. Then I make fun of the school slut, who turns out to be Fang's new girlfriend. And now, I'm in the lane next to his. This is like living hell! God save me now!

"Hey," he said. "You're the new girl, Bianca, right?" I ignored him, of course. But he didn't seem put off by my silence.

"I just wanted to let you know that Coach might go a little hard on you."

"No he won't." Wait until he watches me run.

"How do you know?" I glared at him, and he flinched. Just barely visible, but he did. My glare has intensified over the past four years. You don't want to know how much.

"Trust me, he won't." After that, I think he'll shut up. Please.

The buzzer went off, and we ran.

I finished about a minute ahead of Fang, and at least five minutes ahead of everyone else. You should have seen his face when he finished. He looked like a dead fish with his mouth gawking open and his eyes all bugging out like. It was hilarious.

"How did you get ahead of me – I mean – I'm normally in front – not that I'm prejudice against girls – but don't they – I mean –"

I smirked at his tongue tied-ness. "I'm just special." And walked away, all smooth like. See what he thinks of that. Hah!

By lunch I had been invited to sit with the Flock. I had "met" Nudge during gym, and she invited me to sit with them. And when I got detention during math Iggy was already in the detention room. Stage One accomplished. Befriend the Flock. On to Stage Two. Become close friends in less than a week.

I hope you realize I was joking right there with the whole Stage thing. If you didn't, you're a little slow. Do you _really_ think that kind of thing is my style?

Anyway, Fang doesn't sit with them during lunch. Apparently, (in Nudges exact words) "Lisa is a total bitch and isn't nice to us I don't see why Fang goes out with her anyways she's such a slut and flirts with all the guys here and he doesn't notice and we don't allow her to sit here and Fang doesn't leave her side so he doesn't sit here either so don't expect him to ever sit here unless he dumps Lisa because we all hate her and –" Thankfully, Iggy still has enough sense to cover Nudge's motor mouth. Still the same old Nudge.

"Thanks for the info Nudge, but I already know Lisa's a total bitch. And trust me, after what I said to her in the locker room this morning, she wouldn't show her face around here."

"OMG, I heard about that good for you for standing up to her no one else does around here except for me and Iggy because she's the popular girl but I don't think anyone else likes her it's just that her dad is really rich and could sue your family if she says you're mean to her and-"

"Nudge, shut up."

"Fine, but you will hear about this later for sure because my locker's next to yours and I can talk to you all I want and –"

"Nudge, just shut up." She huffed and scowled at me, but thankfully didn't say anything else.

"Anyway, I really showed her this morning how much of a hag from hell she is when-"

"Hello," she purred from behind me. "We're you talking about me? I'm Lisa by the way." Speak of the devil.

"Well, I don't see any other hags from hell around here, so we must have been talking to you!" I exclaimed, smirking when Nudge giggled and Iggy laughed. In your face Lisa!

"You know, I'm not over here because I want to talk to you, I just came along with Fang."

"Well, I don't want to talk to you either, so you can get your daddy bought boobs out of here." She gasped, which I don't understand. It's not like she didn't deserve it.

"I go where Fang goes." I craned my neck around her to look at Fang. God, he looked even hotter than he did four years ago - Stop! I can't think that. I'm supposed to be hating him!

"Well, in that case, Fang, you can leave too."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Two days later I was sitting at the Flock's very nice house playing board games. Everything I taught them about always keeping their guard up must have gone in one ear and out the other! They had showed me their entire house and told me all about their "past" after knowing me for only 2 days! For all they know, I could have been a minion of Mr. Chu, or Itex. But if I was still their leader -

But I'm not. I'm the leader of Phoenix Fire. And I need to get close to them before getting them to come to Phoenix. That was my job. (Just because I have to do it doesn't mean I have to enjoy it though.)

"Bianca, you're here." Angel ran down the stairs and hugged me, her long blonde curls bouncing up and down around her 10 year old head. She was still just as cute as I remember.

I was like an older sister to them in the course of 2 days. I did Nudge's hair and makeup at school, and babysat for Angel and Gazzy when no one else was home. I helped Iggy with his bombs and plans to get the school shut down. (Hey, I learned a little something from our Explosives Master, Em.) But Fang barely ever dared to show his face. He spent all his time with Lisa. I guess they had been together since they started here 4 years ago. Had he really moved on that fast? Did I mean nothing to him? Thank God I had learned a mind block last year, otherwise my game would have been given up real fast with Angel in the house.

"Hey Bianca," Nudge asked me, shaking me out of my thoughts. "You want to go shopping with me and Angel on Friday?"

"Ugh, do I have to?" I whined. I'm still not the biggest shopping fan.

"Yes. We'll have so much fun!" Angel squealed, clapping her hands. "Especially since we can buy whatever we want with your Visa, Bianca."

Yes, I have a credit card. Now get over it. River, from the Phoenix Water branch, fixed it up for me a year ago. It looks like a Visa, but it's really just a card that never runs out. We never have to pay for anything I buy with it. But don't tell anyone else that. I'm sworn to secrecy.

Just kidding! All the heads have one, in case of emergencies. Or, in my case, a shopping trip. That is what I call logic. Yes it's not very logical, but does logic ever make sense? For all you freaks that care to disagree with me just go with the flow here. I have a story to tell. And if you interrupt again I will kick your sorry ass from here to next Tuesday.

Anyways, Friday would be 2 days before my deadline, so I guess it would be a good time to drop the bomb. Not that there's ever an actual good time for it.

"Bianca, can you please hurry up and go," Gazzy complained. "I want to win before the days over, please." I sighed. I was so out of it today.

"Whacha guys playin'?" Iggy called from his place on the couch.

"Poker," Gazzy answered, not looking up from the game.

"Who taught you?"

"Bianca."

"Bianca, you shouldn't be teaching young children to gamble," he said with mock seriousness. I laughed.

"Come on, you know you always wanted to learn. I'll teach you too if you come over here." He laughed too and came and sat down by us.

And that's the day the Flock learned how to play poker.

"OMG look at all the shoes we absolutely have to go there and I heard Victoria's Secret Pink is having a sale so we have to go there and I want to get an Aeropostale sweatshirt and Ooh! We should stop at that one new dress boutique to start getting idea's for the Spring Fling and"- I laughed as Nudge rambled. Surprisingly, I was actually looking forward to this. I needed some new shoes anyways.

We got though three stores (I got some really cute shoes!) before disaster hit. Because this is my life we're talking about, right?

We were heading for the food court when someone grabbed Angel. Some really, and I mean _really_, good looking guy that seemed to be growing really long teeth. And did I mention he had a split tongue? That's right. This is one of Itex's new creations, human-snake hybrids. King cobra to be exact. We call them ADDERS. Which stand for Annoying Dumb sort of Deadly Eager Really ugly Snakes. Pretty original, right?

I shifted my focus on the ADDER that had just grabbed Angel. No on, and I mean NO ONE, messes with Maximum Ride. (Just because I go by a different name doesn't mean I don't like my old one.)

I snapped a kick at the ADDERS chest and he stumbled back. I punched him in the nose and he cried out letting go of Angel. I grabbed her and Nudge's arms and ran.

We raced for the entrance, only to find more ADDERs. How many of these things are there?

I threw punches and kicks like there was no tomorrow. Snap kick, upper cut, block, roundhouse. I went into mechanical mode. You know, where you do things automatically, without really thinking about it.

Nudge and Angel were able to fend for themselves, but they only knocked out two each by the time I was through with the rest. Hey, I'd been training for this kind of thing for years. It's to be expected.

"You're not really Bianca Rise, are you?" Angel questioned.

"Actually, I am. But I know what you mean. I'll tell you everything when we get away from here." Nudge looked suspicious, but nodded along with Angel.

By then we were running through the parking lot at full speed. They could barely keep up with me.

"Go to the forest," I panted, pointing across the parking lot. "And fly back to your house."

"How did you –"

"Just do it. I'll meet up with you later." I put on a burst of speed and ran in the opposite direction, knowing the ADDERs would follow me. After all, I am the most wanted mutant of all time.

I ran through the forest, dodging trees and jumping over roots. I could hear the labored breathing of the ADDERs behind me, but they wouldn't be catching up anytime soon. Cuz' I had one more trick up my sleeve.

I snapped out my wings and poured on the super speed, whipping past the trees. I stayed low to the ground with my brown and white wings streamlined behind me.

I was out of there in about a minute with no sign of the ADDERs. I did a quick scan of the area and took to the sky, heading toward the adventure that waited at the Flock's house. Oh goody.

I landed on the roof of their house twenty minutes later. I had made a quick detour at a gas station to change into my work uniform. No need to dress like a schoolgirl anymore now that the truth is out.

I could hear them talking even from way up here.

"Who do you think she is?" I think that was Gazzy.

"I don't know. I hope she's not from Itex." As if!

"She's not from Itex. That much I can tell. But this whole mind block thing is really starting to annoy me!" That was my baby Angel. Stop, stop, stop! I cannot think like that. It will make working with them again even harder. Ugh! I am not cutout for this job.

I slipped through an open window and crept downstairs. They must be in the living room. So without further ado, I swept myself into the room much to their astonishment.

"Hi Bianca can I can call you that you said that's your real name but you're not who we think you are and what are you wearing it looks cool I want one if Max was here she would let me get one Ooops! I wasn't supposed to mention her was I? Oh well, anyways, where are you from? And why are you actually here? Are you a spy? I want to be a spy! I bet I would be really good at it-" She stopped when I burst out laughing. Everyone looked at me like I was nuts. Which I might be. I'm not quite sure yet.

And the looks on their faces made me laugh even harder.

"What's so funny?" Hm, so Fang was here. Oh well, nothing I can do about that.

"Nothing. Inside joke. Anyway. To answer Nudge's multiple questions, Yes, my name is Bianca Rise. Commander Rise to you. I'm from the Phoenix Organization, dedicated to destroying Itex and basically saving the world. I'm the commander of Phoenix Fire, the elite team, the best of the best. We basically run the whole organization. The reason I'm here is because one of our heads, Alexxis, sent me to blend in and get close to you. And no Nudge, we're not spies, but we do a lot of stuff like spies do."

"So what exactly are you supposed to tell us," Iggy asked. I laughed again.

"I'm not supposed to _tell_ you anything. I'm here to invite you to join the recruit team."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"And what if we decide not to go with you?" Fang, Fang, Fang, when will you ever learn? When I say invite, I mean force.

"Then we force you to."

"By doing what?"

"I'll show you. Do we have any volunteers?" Gazzy shakily raised his hand. He's still the daredevil he used to be.

"Alright," I said kneeling down next to him. "This isn't gonna hurt, but it might feel a little funny at first. Okay?" He nodded his head and I leaned against the wall, closed my eyes for a second, and then glanced up towards the ceiling. And Gazzy shot upwards, hanging in the air above the ground.

"Cool," he shouted. "I can fly without wings!" Only if I make you. I decided to be a little mischievous and let him drop a couple feet. He screamed and I brought him up again seconds before he went splat on the floor.

"Do it again, do it again!"

"I want to try, can you bring me up to!"

"Do we get to learn that at this Phoenix place that would be so cool if we did how did you learn to do that is it like a power my power is attracting metal and feeling other people's feelings on places they've touched it's pretty cool in fact all of us I mean me and the Flock have powers do you have any powers I bet they're really cool-" Thankfully, Iggy's hand met its target.

"All show you more when we get back to base." They started clapping, and squealing, and high-fiving and all sorts of other stuff people do when they're excited. Except for Fang. He just stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. What is he gonna do now?

"We're not going. This is probably all a trap." Everyone groaned and I swear Fang smirked at me. Like he was going to stop me from taking them there.

"And watcha gonna do about that?" I couldn't help it. I just wanted to test my new Max-Kwan-Do street fighting skills on him. Thankfully he took the bait.

I waited as he sprung over to me and tried a snap kick at my chest. But that doesn't stand a chance buddy-ol'-pal. I grabbed his ankle and twisted it so he landed on the floor on his back, with my foot on his chest. And this all took about 3 seconds.

"You were saying?"

He gasped for air and tried to sit up. "We can go to wherever you're supposed to take us."

"Good." Hah! I showed him. Max has still got her touch people!

The Flock cheered, high fived, and anything else you can think of that people do in excitement. I was on my way to probably one of the most painful experiences in my entire life. And that's saying something.

"So," I said, gesturing towards the building as we stepped off the plane. "That's the bunks, that's the training building, that's headquarters, and over there are the individual operations. You'll meet my second in command Kelsey over in the recruit building which is over there. Be ready in an hour for an overview." They trotted off to the bunks and I sank to the ground, head in my hands. What am I doing? I can't work like this forever. I'm going to collapse. Figuratively speaking.

Someone sat down beside me. I looked up. Ben.

"Is something wrong B? Don't try to lie, you know I'll catch you." I rubbed her shoulders.

"Yeah, but I can't tell you right now sweetie. But thanks for asking."

"It's okay. I understand." I ruffled her hair and she hugged me. We stayed that way, her arms around me, my head resting on her head. And then . . . a pigeon flew overhead. We rolled out of the way so the flying you know what wouldn't land on our heads. What a perfect way to ruin a sweet little moment, ain't it?

So there I was, minding my own business, throwing all my anger out at a punching bag when who but the devil himself should step into the room. Did you know the Satan also goes by the name Fang? See, I'm religious and educated!

Any way, he just stood there, watching me throw punch after punch. After about 30 second of total silence apart from the rhythm of my fist hitting the bag, I looked up at him. What can I say, I'm very impatient.

"What do you want?" He didn't move. God, what is with him? He was quiet when I left, then he was talkative at school last week, and he's back to mister no emotion. Bipolar much?

I continued my workout, trying to ignore him. My hair whipped me in the face and I stopped to tie it up. That's when Fang decided to make his move.

"I want a rematch." I snorted. Was he serious? I'm not a frickin' wrestler. He came at me, and I defended myself, simple as that.

"I don't think that was a fair fight. I want a rematch." He grabbed my shoulder, spinning me around. Of course, I already knew he was there. I grabbed his arm, pulling him until we were face to face. I snarled.

"You want a rematch, fine, have a rematch. But you ain't seen nothing yet pretty boy." I let him go, and he stumbled back. I snapped into a fighting stance. "Give it all you've got." As soon as I finished my sentence he came flying at me and threw a punch at my face. I blocked it and elbowed him in the gut. He let out a whoosh of air, but didn't give up. He snapped a roundhouse kick at my head. I ducked and popped back up, punching him in the nose. With a crack it broke, and blood started streaming out. Fang ignored it, but kept going. He was nothing if not persistent.

We went on for a ten more minutes. Throwing kick and punches, him landing a couple of blows, me basically beating him up. By the time he went down, a crowd had gathered to watch. Fang was flat on his face, trying to catch his breath. I just stood there, a look of disgust on my face. Without a word I whirled around and walked out of the room, the crowd parting as I went. And that's a day in the life of a girl disguising her identity from her ex-family who just beat up her ex-almost boyfriend. Ironic how my life ended up isn't it?


End file.
